Blood Brothers
by Nirvana Lyn
Summary: I have added a few ocs for Rudolph and Gregory to be with and I may put Anna and Tony together


This is a fan fiction for all you fans of The Little Vampire Movie.

I have no idea where I'm going with this fan fic.

I had added a couple of my own characters to this.

Author`s note - I do not own the right to the little vampire but made this for enjoyment of the imagination.

Hope ya like it

With love,

NirvanaLyn13

Chapter One: The Nightmare

A comet flew across the sky, and just before the comet crossed the moon. A pale hand that glue in the dark, held up a blood red diamond with a silver ring around it. Just as the comet floated in front of the moon. A glowing beam of red light came from the moon to the blood red diamond.

The man holding the amulet chants, " Ab ovo . . . In Toto . . . Nil desperandium . . . Nin dia . . ." Suddenly the mans face was revealed from the beam of light between the moon and the amulet. The shape of his face was short and angled, almost dead like, his eyes glue red from the amulet, his lips were pale with a hint of purple and blue. His hair was black, mid length and slicked back. As he smiled his fangs appear pearly white, he was a vampire.

Surrounding him was a clan of vampires whose eyes were blood shot with hope. Next to the man was a vampire women with thick, reddish brown, frizzy blonde hair, that was put into two bunches

upon her head. She was pale as the moon with her eyes glistening of hope at the beautiful sight of the amulet.

Beside her was a little boy vampire almost fully grown. Who had a decent body built to him. He had had a mulet hair do, which was dark brown with a dark red color underneath. His skin was also pale and dead like, like the other vampires. He also had a rebellious look to him.

Next to him was a little girl with long wavy blonde hair that was almost to her ankles. She had a head band across her forehead, giving her a dark hippie look to her. She was pale and beautiful with eyes full of hope for the ritual being done.

On the other side of the man holding the amulet, was a boy who looked to be older than the little girl, but younger than the little boy. He had such dark drown hair that it looked almost black, it was long but short enough to know that he was a boy. His hair also stood up in almost every direction. He was pale with bluish purple lips, but his dark brown eyes, that almost looked black were glistening with hope as the ritual was being performed.

Then all of a sudden they heard shouting. They all turned around to a group of people on a wagon that was being pulled by horses. The people held bright lanterns and flaming torches in their hands.

When the wagon stopped the people hopped off the wagon and one of the men ran up to the vampire holding the amulet yelling, " Give Me That Stone." The vampire pushed the other vampires out of the way into safety and leaped towards the man that was yelling. The man pulled out a wooden sword that some how changed into a wooden cross, and the vampire shrieked at the sight of the cross. So the man tried to grab the amulet from the vampire.

The man swong the amulet so hard that the blood red stone popped out of place and flew into the air over a cliff into a large body of water.

The a blond vampire that resembled the little girl jumped over the cliff after the anyone into the large body of water, just before the vampire hit the water he spotted a little blonde boy staring up at him with fear from a bed that floated in the water. The little boy covered his head with the blankets.

Tony Thompson, the little boy on the bed in the nightmare, awakens in his room. He dashes for his parents room, but they locked the door. So he runs into his older sisters room, " Auroras!" screams the little blonde boy. Aurora wakes up turns on her bedside lamp. " Another nightmare?" Tony nods and goes to lie down in the other bed across from hers.

The wind blows loudly, Tony lets out a light scream of fear. " it's just the wind, bud, now Tony please try and get some sleep, we have school tomorrow." Tony rolled over and says, " Or the undead." Aurora not thinking before she says anything replies, " if we don't get some sleep we'll both be one of the undead. "It took Tony a few hours but, he finally got to sleep. So Aurora turned off her lamp and went to bed herself.


End file.
